


A Spare Bed for My Friend

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: The Authority
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 21:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're friends; they fuck; and Jack doesn't really think beyond that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Spare Bed for My Friend

“If you could fuck anyone, who would it be?” Angie asks one night in bed. They’re drifting through a dimension full of cold blue light. It filters through the window coverings and stripes her skin. Jack traces one of the stripes until she twitches from the tickle.

“You mean someone I haven’t already fucked?”

“That’s probably a pretty short list.”

Jack grins because it pretty much is. He leans down and kisses Angie’s stomach, then her hipbone, then the inside of her thigh. “Right now?” he says. “You.”

“You’ve already fucked me.”

“Is that a no?”

“Not even close,” she says and pushes his head where she wants it.

*

The answer that Jack doesn’t give her is that he’d like to fuck Apollo and Midnighter. Midnighter has thighs like tree trunks, and Apollo is always so goddamn warm, and they’re both dirty fighters with wicked smiles, and Jack just really, really wants to fuck them once. Maybe twice. 

He doesn’t mention it ever; builds a relationship with the both of them based on a mutual need to kick people in the face and a similar sense of humor. When Apollo invites him to have dinner with him and Midnighter in their quarters one night, he goes. He doesn’t need to eat, but he likes to, and it smells like spicy pasta sauce and garlic bread, and he’s only just sat himself down at the kitchen table when Midnighter leans in, palms his dick through his trousers, and says, voice an amused growl, “Your pupils were blown when you got to the door.”

Apollo, adding something to the sauce, snorts and says, “Subtle, honey,” and drops a kiss on Midnighter’s head as Midnighter presses harder against Jack’s dick and raises an eyebrow in question.

“Yes,” Jack says. “Oh, hell yes.”

Midnighter jerks him off right there at the table, leaves a hickey the size of a silver dollar on Jack’s shoulder where his jacket will cover it even if he’s shirtless. They eat dinner like Jack’s not still coming down from a massive orgasm. When they’re finished, Apollo stands, pulls Jack up, cups his ass and asks, “Can I fuck you over the couch?”

“You’d better,” Jack replies, and so Apollo does, bending him over the back so his hands have no purchase in the soft cushions, slicking him up with slow, sure strokes as he mouths at Jack’s spine. Turns out Apollo is warm _all_ over, and Jack arches into it as Apollo thrusts into him the first time. Midnighter watches from the other side of the coffee table, splayed out in an armchair, jerking himself off as Jack grunts and gasps and swears every time his hands slip out from under him. There are tiny bruises on his hips afterwards, and Jack nearly laughs when Midnighter traces over them and then leans down to kiss them once they’ve dragged Jack into the bedroom and laid him out.

“Always thought you were the romantic,” Jack mumbles to Apollo as Apollo straddles him to lay on his other side.

“It’s the hair,” Apollo says, and Jack chuckles in response before he falls asleep.

The next morning, Jack wakes up to Midnighter’s dick hard against his hip and Apollo already awake. “Touch him,” Apollo says. Jack reaches over and grasps Midnighter’s dick. He comes awake instantly, eyes calculating for a moment before everything’s fully registered.

“Well, get on with it,” Midnighter says after a moment.

Jack jerks him off as Apollo rests a hand on his hip and rocks against Jack’s ass. When they both finish coming, Jack is sticky and covered front and back. He considers complaining until Apollo flips him onto his back and blows him like there’s a contest going on.

When Jack comes out of the shower, there’s pancakes. Apollo and Midnighter don’t kiss him goodbye, but Jack feels comfortable when he leaves.

*

Two days later, Angie peels off his jacket as he pushes aside her underwear, and she presses her fingers against the hickey. “That’s not from me,” she says. She’s teasing, curious. Their relationship is based on mutual respect and the fact that they have excessively fantastic sex. There’s no jealousy when one of them wanders away for a night or more, just the chance to talk dirty.

“Apollo and Midnighter had me over,” Jack says.

“Over what?” Angie asks, smirking and then closing her eyes and gasping when Jack slides a finger into her. 

“The couch,” Jack says, and he gives her the details, whispering them against her ear as he thumbs her clit and slides another finger in. Groans them against her breast when she flips him, mounts him, and rides him while bent nearly double, her hands pressing into his shoulders as she rocks back hard. 

“Doing it again?” she asks once they’re finished, sweaty and content, facing each other but not touching just yet.

“I don’t know,” Jack says. He reaches down and presses her clit. She loves the aftershocks, and Jack loves watching her have them, the way she shudders and bites her lip, the way her nipples peak. “Tired of me, are you?” he asks.

“Absolutely not,” she replies. “Just wondering how many more dirty retellings I can expect.”

*

A week later, Jack’s walking through one of the deserted areas of the Carrier, enjoying the peace and quiet and letting his mind wander. Apollo comes from the other direction, backs him against a wall, and kisses him until Jack can’t breathe.

“I am not a battle plan,” Jack says against Apollo’s mouth. “You can’t sneak attack me.”

“Just did,” Apollo says with a grin. He palms Jack’s ass and walks away, whistling as he goes.

Jack straightens up, adjusts himself in his trousers, and is another fifty meters down the hall when Midnighter steps out of the shadows and quirks his mouth in greeting. “Your boyfriend’s that way,” Jack says, jerking his thumb in the opposite direction. “Did you give him a note to make out with me?”

“I gave him a note to get you riled up,” Midnighter says, and then Jack’s being pulled into the shadows and kissed, Midnighter’s hands dropping to his belt.

“Nope,” Jack says, and he drops to his knees, undoes Midnighter’s trousers, and takes his cock into his mouth. Midnighter cants his hips immediately, and Jack makes an encouraging noise, wrapping his hands around Midnighter’s thighs and breathing hard through his nose while Midnighter fucks his face. When Midnighter comes, he pulls hard at Jack’s hair, and Jack groans as he tries to swallow. He ends up with come dribbling down his chin. Midnighter hauls him up and hands him a handkerchief before shoving his hands into Jack’s trousers and jerking him to completion.

“Am I the boy-toy?” Jack asks, sarcasm dimmed by the fact that he’s lucky he knows his own fucking name right now. 

“If you want,” Midnighter replies. He cleans his hand with another handkerchief but leaves a spot of come on his thumb, sucks it off when Jack raises and eyebrow, and flashes a grin full of evil intentions when Jack rocks back on his heels. “Apollo’s making steak tonight,” Midnighter says. “Plenty for three.”

*

Dinner turns out to be just dinner, the three of them sitting around the table and talking and laughing through salad, steak, potatoes, and a cake that Midnighter admits to baking only after ample teasing from Apollo.

“You bake; you kick ass,” Jack says. “Anything else you do?” He might be trying to get the conversation steered towards another round of whatever they want to do to him. He’s not actually sure. He’s having a good time as it is.

“He cheats at poker,” Apollo says, and the dishes are cleared away so they can play poker, using toothpicks for ante and bets. Jack goes home unfucked but still damned content. 

*

He and Angie go clubbing a few days later. He wears a T-shirt and leather trousers. She wears a blinding white mini skirt and her own metal shaped like a corset around her torso, in four-inch spike heels on her feet, and with a few of her fiber optics showing in her hair. It’s a dark, loud, club full of beautiful people, and Jack presses Angie against the wall in the single-stall men’s room and fucks her standing up, her legs wrapped around his waist. She digs her nails into his back and pulls the metal away from her nipples so he can play with them.

“You are the best fuck I’ve had tonight,” she says when they’re finished, and she’s reapplying her lipstick. He smacks her on the ass, and she grins at him in the mirror.

“Tart,” he accuses.

“Slut,” she replies. 

Two hours later, Angie’s retreated to the bathroom to enjoy herself with someone else, and Jack is getting sucked off in the alley behind the club, the man working him over twice his size with massive shoulders and a wave of blonde hair.

“You are something else,” Jack tells the man as he drops to his knees to return the favor.

When he and Angie get back to the Carrier hours later, everyone else is still up and watching a movie together. Jenny raises an eyebrow. “You two look well-fucked,” she greets them.

“Jealous?” Angie asks. The metal of her corset shifts and changes, pressing her breasts up higher as the neckline drops an inch.

“Absolutely,” Jenny says. 

“Make it up to you,” Angie offers, and they leave the room together, Jenny’s hand up under Angie’s skirt before they’re even out of view.

“Damnit,” the Doctor says. He reaches into his shirt pocket and hands a five-dollar bill to Shen.

“Told you,” Shen says. 

“What’d I miss?” Jack asks as he settles between Shen and Apollo.

“The first half of a really shitty movie,” Midnighter says. “And Shen bet the Doc five bucks Jenny and Angie would fuck when you two got back.”

“They usually do,” Jack says. He stretches props his feet on the coffee table.

“It doesn’t bother you?” The Doctor asks. 

“Angie and I aren’t like that,” Jack says. “Exclusive or jealous or any of it. We just like each other.”

“And you probably couldn’t be monogamous if you tried,” Shen adds. “Given that you basically fuck entire cities to move around them.”

“Also that,” Jack agrees. The Doctor looks stricken. He has moments like this occasionally, where he has to realign how he views them all with how they really are. Jack thinks that sometimes they’re much more human than The Doctor actually believes to be true.

“Come on,” Shen says, standing. She pulls The Doctor up by his elbow. “You look like you’re about to die of shock.” She leads him away, nodding as he tries to explain that he finds nothing wrong with sex or people having it however they like, it’s just that he doesn’t think about it that much since becoming Shaman.

“Translation, he’s blue-balling over Shen,” Midnighter says, and Jack and Apollo chuckle in agreement, Apollo leaning over to kiss Midnighter and then moving to straddle him. They kiss for a while, Jack watching unabashedly because they’d have told him to get lost if they’d wanted him gone. Apollo pushes down his sweatpants one-handed and then yanks down Midnighter’s, gripping both their dicks in one hand and jacking them off together.

“Goddamn you are always so fucking warm,” Midnighter mutters. He reaches out with one hand, cups the back of Jack’s neck. Jack scoots closer. “Want in?” Midnighter asks, hand dropping from Jack’s neck to curl high on his thigh, just out of reach of his dick.

“I’m all right,” Jack says. Midnighter tightens his grip as Apollo speeds his stroke. Jack leans in when Midnighter arches his back and presses a kiss to the side of his neck. 

“Nice,” Midnighter says.

“Do it again,” Apollo orders.

Jack kisses Midnighter’s neck again, a little lower, then adjusts himself so he’s on his knees and can stretch up to Apollo, kissing him the same way.

“Bite down a little,” Apollo says, and Jack does. Apollo hisses through his teeth. “Like that, yeah.”

Jack bites him again, and then Midnighter’s pulling him down by the back of his shirt, kissing him with a slow slide of his tongue until Apollo pulls Jack up to him.

“Am I tonight’s bonus?” Jack asks with a laugh as Midnighter pulls him back again.

“Pretty much,” Apollo says.

Afterwards, they sit in a tangled heap on the couch, Jack half-sandwiched between Midnighter and Apollo. He’s pretty sure there’s come in his hair. “So, what is this?” Jack asks.

“Post-coital,” Apollo replies. He flops to one side and pulls at Jack until Jack is draped across both him and Midnighter. “And we like you.”

“Figured that out,” Jack says. Apollo pets his hair and pulls his hand away quickly. Definitely come in his hair, Jack decides. “And that’s it?”

“You need flowers?” Midnighter asks. “I’ll bring you flowers.”

“He actually will,” Apollo says. 

“No,” Jack replies. “I’m good.”

*

Two days later, Jack opens the door to his quarters and finds a dozen roses on his coffee table. He laughs so loud it echoes through the whole apartment. Angie comes over to play Scrabble and bends to smell them. 

“Where’d you get these? They’re not like you.”

“From Midnighter, I’m guessing. He threatened to do it.”

She raises an eyebrow. “Threatened?”

“It’s his easiest form of communication,” Jack says. Angie laughs and plays the first word. When she wins, Jack pays up by laying her out on the couch, throwing her legs over his shoulders, and eating her out until she screams.

“I am going to miss you when they mark their territory,” Angie says when she’s recovered.

“I don’t think it’s that serious,” Jack replies.

“Of course you don’t.” 

*

Three days later, there’s a coup in the middle of nowhere in Africa. They drop down to help, planning the whole thing to last no more than a few minutes, but then there’s a bomb and another bomb, then a charge of fresh troops from the corrupt people in charge, and soon it’s been hours, and Jack is starting to falter, lack of a nearby city wearing him down. 

He’s going hand-to-hand with a soldier who can’t be over sixteen, and there’s a blast of gunfire, and Jack’s on his knees trying to keep his guts in. _Down!_ he yells over the comm-link. _Bleeding pretty--_ He’s in the air suddenly, Apollo holding him in one arm and pressing his other hand against Jack’s gaping stomach.

 _Off the field for a few minutes_ Apollo sends out. _Gonna get Jack somewhere safe._

Apollo flies him to the nearest city. “Hospital?” he asks.

Jack calls down to the city for her opinion. “Just drop me anywhere,” he says. “She’s got it.”

Apollo flies them low and lands them in an alley. “Can you stand?”

“Put me on the ground,” Jack says. “She’ll pull me in and get me handled.”

Apollo kneels to place him as requested. He cups Jack’s face before Jack can start to sink in and kisses him softly on the mouth. “Be careful.”

“Will do,” Jack promises. He watches Apollo take flight again before closing his eyes and letting himself sink below the street so the city can be properly hospitable.

*

By the time the city lets him go (she’s a flirt, and Jack enjoys it immensely), the battle is over, and everyone’s back on the Carrier. He calls for a door and steps aboard. The transport room is empty, and he goes straight to Angie’s quarters.

She opens the door after his knock, wearing an over-sized T-shirt and nothing else. There’s a haze of smoke in the air behind her that tells Jack she’s plenty busy already. “So, one of those guys you don’t think you’re dating flew you to the nearest city when you could have just called a door,” Angie greets. “I’m going to need a permission slip before you and I have our usual fun.”

Jack opens his mouth to protest, but Angie shuts the door in his face. He stands in front of her closed door as he weighs his options before he turns and heads towards his own quarters. Apollo and Midnighter are already inside, Midnighter stirring a huge pot on Jack’s stove while Apollo watches from across the counter.

“Hi,” Jack says. He’s about to say more, but Midnighter walks over, yanks up Jack’s shirt, drops to his knees, and inspects Jack’s stomach from an inch away. He presses a kiss just to the left of Jack’s belly button, exactly where he’d taken the burst of gunfire. His mouth moves a little further left, and then down, Midnighter pulling down the waistband of Jack’s trousers so he can suck a hickey onto the point of Jack’s hipbone.

“I…” is all Jack can manage, gripping Midnighter’s shoulders so he doesn’t fall over.

“Easy,” Apollo says, coming up behind him. He’s so fucking _warm_ , and Jack presses back against him as Midnighter licks a stripe along his stomach and starts to work marking his other hip. “We’ve got you.” 

Apollo runs his fingers through Jack’s hair, wraps an arm around his chest when Midnighter starts to suck him off, presses his hips against Jack’s back to make Jack press forward into Midnighter’s mouth, and after Jack has come, Apollo turns him around, picks him up, and kisses him, wrapping Jack’s legs around his waist as he carries him to the bedroom.

“I…” is all Jack gets out again before Apollo lays him out and starts to kiss him all over. Midnighter comes in a second later, sheds his duster and slides into bed next to him, hand resting exactly on the injury spot as Apollo pulls off Jack’s trousers and reaches behind his balls.

“Yes?” Apollo asks. The heat of him radiates against Jack even though he’s not touching Jack at all.

“Yes,” Jack agrees.

“Yes?” Midnighter asks, and the question is different this time, more than just permission to fuck him.

“If I say yes, what’s that mean?”

“It means we’re responsible for taking care of you,” Midnighter says. “Whatever that means.”

“It means you’ll let us take care of you,” Apollo says.

“And Angie?”

“Jenny will keep Angie plenty busy,” Midnighter says.

“We could negotiate visitation rights,” Apollo offers, and the growl from Midnighter makes Apollo beam in a wicked way. “Or maybe not.”

“Not,” Midnighter says. His hand tightens on Jack’s stomach. “The cities are still free game,” he adds.

“And what’s in it for me?” Jack asks because he can’t not be cheeky. Apollo kisses him, and Midnighter presses hard against his side, and just as Jack thinks he’s going to get his breath back, Apollo slides a finger in and says,

“By the way, I’m just prepping you for him.”

“Yeah,” Jack says. “Yeah, I think we can make this work.”

*

“I’d feel bad you were calling it off if you didn’t look so well-fucked,” Angie says the next day when Jack breaks the news. He has teeth marks on his neck, a fresh hickey on his shoulder, and the comfortable slump of a man who was fucked into the mattress twice. Both times by Midnighter, the second while Apollo fucked Midnighter along the way. 

“Can’t argue with results,” Jack replies. Or the fact that between bouts, Midnighter had brought him soup in bed while Apollo kept him close to keep him warm. No amount of explaining that he was well and truly healed would get Apollo to release him, and Midnighter had just smirked at the whole thing and stolen pieces of carrot while Jack ate. “You and Jenny?” he asks.

“Still just for fun.” Angie leans over and pecks him on the cheek. “Good for you,” she says.

“Thanks,” Jack replies. He kisses her hand and stands, giving her a one-armed hug as he passes. “Gonna go to Paris today,” he says. “Want to come?”

“Love to,” she replies, and they go.


End file.
